


In Which Sunako is Sent to Ouran Academy to Become a Lady

by shubaka



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shubaka/pseuds/shubaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this in 2006 under the pen name Shukuun. Reposting for archival purposes.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Which Sunako is Sent to Ouran Academy to Become a Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 2006 under the pen name Shukuun. Reposting for archival purposes.

It… it was blinding; but Sunako would persevere. She had, in a moment of weakness, promised her aunt that she would— _at the least_ —attend this school. If she thought that Sunako would become more ladylike by attending a private school filled with brilliant creatures, she was horribly mistaken. 

Ouran Academy was a truly magnificent place. Gorgeously sculpted buildings surrounded by gardens crafted to perfection: no flower or leaf out of place. Statues and fountains all tastefully placed, each sparkling brightly as the water glistened under the sun. 

It made her eyes hurt. 

Knowing it would only get worse, Sunako whipped out her precious black shades and shuffled towards the entrance.

~ 

The chairman welcomed her with a single red rose and a beaming smile. 

Sunako flinched. 

Undeterred, the chairman leaned closer. "Now, now, Sunako-chan. No need to be shy." He grabbed her right hand and laid the rose on her palm. "In just a moment my cute little son will come and give you a tour of the school—"

As if on cue, the door opened and in strode a confident blond boy. But before he could even open his mouth, Sunako let loose a wail and darted past him, leaving a gust of wind trailing in her wake.

~ 

Once Sunako was sure the blood had stopped dripping she removed her hand from her nose. 

"What is wrong with this place?" She thought. Every single person here shone brightly. Even the chairman—when he tried. Oh, but some of them shone brighter than the rest, like that boy in the office, the chairman’s son. From the way things were going, Sunako didn’t know if she’d be able to survive the day.

But things started looking up when she spotted a figure dressed in a black cloak creeping along the walls. Sensing a kindred spirit, Sunako followed him into a classroom.

~

The mysterious cloaked figure introduced himself as Nekozawa Umehito, the president of the Black Magic Club. Finally feeling able to relax, Sunako chatted happily and wondered if she should bring Hiroshi one day. Perhaps Bereznoff and Hiroshi could become friends.

Alas, her daydreams were shattered when the bottom of Nekozawa’s cloak got caught on the leg of his chair as he stood up, exposing the surprisingly beautiful boy that was hidden underneath. 

Feeling betrayed Sunako could only stare in shock. That is, until she ran away screaming.

~

By now, the students of Ouran Academy had all heard stories about the new student. There were rumours ranging from the new student being sociophobic to the more popular tale, that the new student was really a banshee and Ouran Academy was about to meet an apocalyptic end, which sent the superstitious and the naïve into a frenzy (to which the Hitachiin brothers silently gave themselves a pat on the back). 

Eventually, the students with too much time on their hands made it a game to see who could spot the elusive banshee. This game, unfortunately, died quickly as those who did catch a glimpse of the girl, felt a little bit of their soul slip away and advised the rest of the student body to give the scary girl a wide berth. 

Word was she outranked Nekozawa on the creepy scale.

~

Sunako felt ready to snap. Everywhere she went she felt the eyes of the brilliant creatures burning holes through her. In a last ditch effort to escape from the brightness, Sunako ran up some flights of stairs and stumbled through a random door.

This was Sunako's first visit to the third floor music room. Where she promptly passed out from blood loss.

~

Staring at the prone girl, Ohtori Kyouya wondered—not for the last time—if he had made a bad business venture in accepting Nakahara-san’s challenge. Seeing the woman’s niece gave him doubts, but there was no way his pride would let him back out. 

Besides, if Sunako really was a lost cause, he’d make her work off the one hundred million yen he’d lose from the bet.


End file.
